


I love you and I can't watch you suffer!

by Msbookgeek



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msbookgeek/pseuds/Msbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read on twitter, a kind of spoiler that Aaron is going to do self-harm again and Robert will be the one who first finds out. This is a story that starts with Aaron is in the hospital because of this, Robert is the one who called the ambulance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"They call from the hospital. Aaron is... in hospital!" Chas almost whispered the last words. Gordon touched her shoulder worried. The pub was close for the night. In the same moment Vic was storming inside. Looking for her oldest brother. Where was Robert?

"We have to drive down there. I though he was okay. I didn't...with everything else going on. Fuck, I should have listen to him!" Adam said angry.

"What's going on?" She said, looking at her husband and then at the rest of them. Chas sobbet and Gordon held her in his arms, Diane and Doug looked confused at her. 

"I met the ambulance. Is everyone okay?" Andy storming inside this time. It was not hard to imagine what he thought. He looked at Diane, relieved...

" Aaron is in the hospital. No idea what happened with him. We will drive there now!" Vic said, walking after her husband.

"Where is Robert?" Andy ask, driving. Gordon and Chas was driving in a car behind them. 

"Not sure. Tried to call him the last hour, he don't answer on his phone!" Vic said, unsure of what to believe.

"It does not sound like him. We are not quite on speaking terms, but with you.. It's different!" Andy said. 

Robert walked back and forth in front of the reception at the hospital. He was about to ask the lady for the hundredth time about news, when he saw the doctor.

"He want to see you now!" The doctor said, smiling. Before Robert got the opportunity to tell the doctor what he thought about this hospital once and for all. He was tired, angry and worried at the same time. 

"He.. he want to see me? " Robert said surprised. 

"I show you the way. Your boyfriend.. is very.." Robert look at the man in front of him. He was too young to be a doctor. He was handsome, dark hair and brown eyes. The way he talk about Aaron maid it seems like he fancy him. 

"He have asked for you the last hour! This is the room!" The doctor said. 

"Thanks, Doc!" Robert said angry and slamming the door behind him in a frustrated manner. He wasn't jealous. If Aaron wanted this charming and handsome doctor, he could have him! Fine by him!

"Robert?" The hurtful and low voice, turn him back to reality. 

"Aaron!" Robert was relieved to see him sitting in bed, with a bandage on his left wrist. 

"You look like someone decided to drive you over with a car!" Aaron laughed. 

"You almost died!" Robert said. Not in a mood to play along. 

"I.. Well, I guess that's my life story! So thank you, for saving me again. How many times have you done that now?" Aaron said, smiling.

"I don't want to save you!" Robert almost scream. 

"Oi, thank you mate. Maybe I should do it one more time and you can not save me this time!" Aaron said angry.

"I didn't mean it like that. You shouldn't need me to save you from...you! Why didn't you ask me for help before? We can talk about anything, you and me!" Robert said, studying his face. 

"I know and... sorry. Its just... You wouldn't understand!" Aaron said.

"Yes I would!" Robert said, sitting down on his bedside. He touch his fingers over his. Aaron close his eyes, sighed loudly. 

"Sorry..." He said again, opening his eyes. 

"For what? This is all my mistake. Everything... is my..." Robert felt Aaron twiddling their fingers together. 

"No! Not this time!" Aaron said determined, before sending him a sweet smile.

"Not this time? I am so relieved now!" Robert said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You should be!" Aaron said, smiling again. 

"What if I had been too late, this time?" Robert said sad.

"Have you ever heard of a prince who is too late in the fairy tales?" Aaron said teasing.

"This is not a fairy tale and I'm no prince!" Robert said laughing.

"Maybe not. But sometimes!" Aaron said smiling. 

"I am? Have not felt like it lately. Since you hating me and all that!" Robert admit. 

"Do you blame me?" Aaron asked. 

"No! No I don't, Aaron!" Robert said, touching Aaron's cheek. 

"Maybe... Maybe you do or say something to your ex-boyfriend, to feel better about the entire situation and your self! But you do not always mean it!" Aaron said. 

" So I am your ex-boyfriend?" Robert said laughing. 

"Ex-lover? Ex-married man I had a affair with for almost nine months kind of guy!" Aaron said laughing.

"Nine-months? That long?" Robert ask amusing.

"Yeah!" Aaron said laughing. 

"So.. they will help you?" Robert ask in silence. 

"They think everything will be fine. I need to take some medication for a while and talk to a psychologist. If I can afford them!" Aaron said. 

"I will pay for them!" Robert said.

"No!" Aaron said.

"Yes I will!" Robert said. 

"You will?" Aaron said, hesitantly.

"Of course I will!" Robert said. 

"Thank you!" Aaron said, kissing him sweetly on the cheeks. 

"What the hell is going on?" Chas scream angry from the door. Behind her was Gordon. Aaron's father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum!" Aaron said surprised over seeing his mother. He still held Robert's hand in his. Robert eyes found his, and he smiled at him.

"What is HE doing here?" His mother said with furious voice and pointed her finger at Robert. Gordon stood silently behind her, avoided seeing Aaron in the eyes. Robert felt angry and nauseous, after the conversation he had with Aaron about Gordon earlier.

"I call him.. He helped me, mum! He still do.." Aaron smiled at Robert, he suddenly became a bit red in his cheeks. Robert found this very sweet and wanted to tease him about it, but he didn't. 

"Helped you? What? Him?" Chas Dingle looked like she wanted to throw up. Robert was her enemy and she hated him, without doubt. 

"Maybe you should talk to her alone?" Robert said, while he pretended he did not see Chas sending him murderous glances from the other side of the room.

"You.. you will come back, right?" Aaron looked nervous and sad, like he was afraid Robert would disappear forever, if he left him and this room.

"Yes of course. Promise, Aaron!" Robert said honest, before he planted a small kiss on his lips. He felt Aaron kissed him back, smiling against his lips. 

"I go too. So you can talk alone" Gordon looked like he wanted to get out as quickly as possible. 

 

"Chas and Gordon been there a long time. Do you think everything is fine with him? Of course it isn't, if he is here.." murmured Adam worried. Vic shared the same worried feeling for her friend, but she comforted him as best she could. 

"Gordon!" Diane said, while she stood up. Everyone turned around, where they saw Gordon and to their surprise Robert, enter the door to the waiting room.

"Robert? I call you many times!" Vic said, giving her brother a warm hug. 

"What you doing her, brother?" Andy was surprised of seeing him here. 

"He call me, after he... " Robert wondered what he should tell all of these people and what Aaron wanted him to tell them. With every eyes on him, he wishes he had ask Aaron before living him with his furious mother. 

"The main thing is that he will soon be well again and get the help he needs!" Gordon said. 

Robert had trouble seeing the older man in the eyes. He knew he was Aaron's father, but he wanted to kill him on the spot. 7 years didn't change anything. Not after what Aaron had told him. How could a father do something like that? Specially when you had a fantastic son like Aaron!

"Like you would care!" Robert said cursed and angry at the same time.

"Robert!" Diane said shocked.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He care a lot about Aaron, like the rest of us!" Gordon said. 

"Care about him?" Robert almost scream, most angry and sad.

"We all know the true, just admit it. Get over it, Rob!" Andy said irritated. Robert studied his brother, understands what it looked like from his side. He expected that Robert would deny what he felt for Aaron once more. And could Robert blame him, after what happened in the past? 

"I love Aaron, I want deny that anymore. But no one can make me believe that he does!" Robert pointed at Aaron's father. 

"I did one mistake, kid. I was.. young.. My son he was..." Gordon didn't find the right words to use. 

"Aaron was your son and he told you something no one else knew about. And what did you do? Threw him out on the street? Did you tell Chas or anyone else what you did? Of course not, that wouldn't make you the father of the year!" Robert said.

"He.. he told you?" Gordon said shaking.

"Yes he did and a lot more. But do not worry, I promised Aaron I would not share it with anyone" Robert said angry. 

"Why did he call you instead of me? He could come to me or Vic... Why you, Sugden? " Adam looked at him with a mixture of apprehension and irritation.

"He was drunk, I was there. It was all a coincidence, Adam!" He said, before he fell down in a chair beside Diane. He felt her hands over his back.

"Look, I now you think what I did was wrong!" Gordon said to Robert.

"Wrong?" Robert almost spat. 

"Yes I admit what happened was not how a father should react. But you have to admit.. it was shocked finding out something like that!" Gordon said sad.

"I don't know how it is to tell your father about something so.. He was a teenager and you was the adult not him!" Robert wanted to hit Gordon hard in the face. You promise, Aaron. You promise, Aaron. He told him self the same words, over and over again. 

"Yes. Yes. I know!" Gordon looked at him one more time, before leaving the room. 

"What the hell happened with Gordon and Aaron?" To everyone's surprise, Chas was standing in the door and her eyes was planted on Robert. Gordon was not to be seen. Everyone's eyes went from Robert, to Chas and back to Robert. 

"Aaron.. you should talk to Aaron!" Robert tried to avoid the topic of conversation as best as possible.

"He refuses to talk about it, the same does Gordon.. But you know something! You, Robert Sugden! You know something about my son and you are going to tell me right now!" Chas looked like she wanted to kill him and no one would stop her from doing it. Maybe Andy would help her with it? Robert thought. 

" I.. promise Aaron!" Robert stood up, took his hand through his hair.

"No you didn't!" Chas was determined to found out what it all was about.

"Yes I did!" Robert continue. 

"Robert, I hate you and it will never change. BUT, my son loves you of some weird reason and he trust you with his life. His conversation with you is proof of that. I need to know what happened between my ex-husband and my son.. Why he hated him so much and still do?" Chas eyes reminded an abandoned puppy. Someone who did not know where they belonged or what to do with themselves. He hoped Aaron would forgive him someday, for what he intended to do.

"Aaron had feelings for...someone" Robert didn't managed to not meet Adams eyes when he said it. Aaron's best friend smiled, not happy but sad, like he already know where this story would end. 

"He decided to tell his father about it. Because he was confused. When he did... Gordon hit him. When he told him again some weeks later, Gordon hit him again. When he told his father what he felt for another man, Gordon told him he was a disgrace for the family and his mother could not possibly love him. He call him a lot of words.. You need to ask Aaron for the exact words!" Robert said, while Andy, Adam, Diane, Doug, Vic and Chas studied him in silence. For the first time in his life, he felt they believe him without a doubt. 

"Aaron decided to hide it. Bury it as deep as he could. The words of Gordon scorched into his skin. Well he... told me he hated his father for making him feel so alone and so unloved. Like what he felt was... strange and inhuman". Robert continue.

"This is my...fault. Robert, thank you for telling me. I know you promise him. But I needed to know the true!" Chas said, for the first time in her life she was grateful to Robert. The same man who shattering her son's heart time after time.

"Mr. Sugden?" A female voice ask from the doorway. 

"Yes?" Andy said.

"Robert Sugden?" The female asked again.

"Him!" Andy answer, pointed his finger on Robert.

"Mr. Sugden, the doctor wanted you to sign his papers. For the health insurance!" She told him and gave him some papers.

"Yes!" Robert only said. He wrote his name several places, before he gave the papers back to her. She left the room in silence.

"Health insurance?" Chas wondered.

"Yes. He can not afford it, I said I was going to pay for it!" Robert answered.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Chas was back to being her angry self again.

"Yes I did. Just like any other would have done!" Robert didn't understand what was her problem. This was for Aaron, her son. 

"So you decided to pay your self into his life again?" Chas was furious.

"No! I decided to help my boyfriend!" Robert said calm.

"Boyfriend?" Andy and Vic said at the same time.

"Yes boyfriend" Robert said, looked first at his brother and then at his sister. 

"So your gay? You finally admit your gay?" Andy said.

"I'm not gay!" Robert said.

" Ha ha I knew it. You will never... What did you call your nine months with your so-called boyfriend?" Andy laughed.

"Not gay. Bisexual!" Robert admitted for the first time in his life.


End file.
